


experiential docet

by injeoImis (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, lapslock, other 00 liners mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: "experience teaches."renjun’s assumptions were way wrong. he wished he had a 99.99% success rate of being right like jaemin but that's not how life worked out for renjun, was it?





	1. “remember when we first met?” “you said ‘light my cigarette.’”

**Author's Note:**

> mark is the same age as 00 line, making him a high school senior. also thx to loona, the boyz, stray kids, and oh my girl for lending a few character names in later chapters

behind the bleacher of his high school’s soccer field was the last place renjun would ever find himself. unless it was the middle of practice and a stray ball had rolled under them. then renjun would have to retrieve the ball for the sake of continuing practice or a game.

 

he never thought he would be there at the end of a class he was on the brink of failing with a boy he never associated with before. although renjun could blame his english class for forcing him to go to the bleachers.

 

the thing was, renjun had a C+ in english five, a college class for english at his school. he was only in this class  because he cheated in in freshman year, putting him in english three in sophomore year. there was no way to downgrade in a class, so he was forced to take english four in his junior year of high school. now he knew why his parents always told him that cheating would get him nowhere. he didn’t know how he was surviving that class with a 79 average, even with jaemin as his tutor on saturday mornings.

 

but, that’s the start of his story. renjun had finally come to a breaking point in said foreign language class. they took a test recently to prepare them for the final exam. renjun was sure mr. seo made it hard on purpose because he somehow knew that renjun was cheating off jaemin for both semesters.

 

when the class was doing oral exams, mr. seo had to make sure he made renjun’s life a living hell, using his session as the first grade. even though it happened two minutes ago, renjun still felt his heart beating in his chest in embarrassment and nervousness.

 

“okay, why don’t we start with huang renjun?” mr. seo started, glancing up at the raven haired teen from his paper. renjun only nodded, straightening in his chair. jaemin passed him a thumbs up and mouthed, ‘ _ fighting! _ ’ for extra encouragement. “the prompt says that i’m your friend and we are going to the movies. remember, six exchanges with a greeting and salutations. i’ll start,” mr. seo began the session with a simple greeting and a question asking about what renjun was doing that weekend. “uhm… do you want to go to the movies?”

 

before replying, mr. seo sighed, turning to the class. “does anyone know what renjun did wrong?”

 

park chaewon, rose her hand. “he forgot a greeting.”

 

mr. seo nodded, “we’ll continue. i’ll go to the movies with you. what movie theatre are we going to see this weekend?” renjun stuttered over his words again, as the teacher said his question too fast for him to understand.

 

“that’s enough, renjun. who wants to continue the prompt?”

 

park chaewon’s hand rose again after renjun asked to excuse himself to the bathroom. his request was met with disdain but mr. seo let him leave anyway. he ignored the pitiful look from jaemin as he walked past his friend’s desk. his head hung in shame and embarrassment.

 

renjun’s previous panic attack almost came back from thinking about it but he knew better than that. all he had to do was breathe and focus on something other than what had happened right? usually he had jaemin by his side to distract him and help him recover. this time, there was no way renjun was going back to class after that.

 

invested in his own thoughts, renjun didn’t notice another person come behind the bleachers, taking a seat not too far from him before the unknown person said something.

 

“hmm. didn’t know other people came here during fourth block. guess i need to find a new hiding spot.”

 

renjun’s head snapped up, almost giving him whiplash. “w-who are you?” he asked.

 

“w-who are you?” the boy replied in a high-pitched voice, inaccurately imitating renjun. “you’re the kid who mr. seo embarrassed in front of the whole class. god tier content,” he chuckled, pulling a small box out of his jean pocket.

 

the boy’s hair was combed up and he wore two hoop earrings and studs. “you’re in that class?” renjun asked, astonished. his face flushing as he remembered the scene for the third time in only five minutes. the boy hummed and renjun finally realized what the boy was here for. he pulled out a lighter and offered it to renjun, “light my cigarette?” renjun looked between the cigarette and the lighter. “i-i don’t know how.”

 

the boy demonstrated how to use it, lighting his cigarette. “don’t let johnny get to you, kid.” renjun scrunched his nose in confusion, “who’s johnny? and don’t call me kid, you’re the same age as me.” the boy rolled his eyes, “mr. seo, tall as fuck, asshole to you in english… it’s all an act, i’m telling you. i’ve seen him and taeyong after school in the teacher’s lounge.” the boy chuckled, blowing his smoke into renjun’s face.

 

“you never told me your name.” renjun stated, waving the smoke away. “call me min.” “isn’t that a girl’s name?” min shrugged, “it can be whatever you want it to be, renjun. want a cig?”

 

renjun shook his head to reject the offer, “you can get a nicotine addiction or lung cancer, you know.” min smiled, “i already have asthma. how much worse can i get, renjunie?” “you could become a chainsmoker…” he pushed, hoping to change this stranger’s mind.

 

min laughed, blowing more of his wretched smoke in renjun’s face, causing the other teen to cough.

 

“it’s a bad habit that’ll never go away. i’ve already tried, so it’s a lost cause kid.”

 

renjun rolled his eyes, “stop calling me kid.”

 

“what do you want to me to call you? baby?” renjun felt his face flush with embarrassment, “whatever.” min smiled, his eyes crinkling into crescents. min stood and stomped out his finished cigarette.

 

“this was fun. we should meet tomorrow, maybe after mr. seo clowns you in front of the whole class again. see you the next time i see you… baby.”

 

renjun groaned.

 


	2. “you sat and stared at my lips and i could already feel your kiss”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “are you a follower, renjun?” mark asked, glancing up at his from above his glasses lenses.
> 
> renjun shrugged, “depends on the trend.” he stated. mark smirked. “you know what my trend is, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx again to loona, the boyz, stray kids, red velvet, golden child and oh my girl for lending a few character names in future chapters and this one

the next day in school, renjun couldn’t help but keep a look out for the boy from yesterday. he tried but to no avail and his friends kept asking who he was looking for.

 

“it’s no one, jaemin… just someone i saw the other day.” he replied. another of renjun’s friends, lee jeno, snorted. “he’s got a crush and it’s not on you anymore, jaemin.”

 

“who said i ever had a crush on jaemin?” renjun sniffed, defensively. it was a lie but renjun had finally gotten over him. only after jaemin had rejected him four months, five days, and two hours ago. not like anyone was counting, though…

 

“seventh grade renjun says hello,” jeno cackled, hitting renjun on his back a little too hard. jaemin and his boyfriend, lee donghyuck, laughed while renjun hung his head in embarrassment. jeno never lets him breathe.

 

speaking of breathing, the involuntary task was hard to do as renjun sat at a lunch table with his friends.  _ finally _ ! renjun thought, a little too excited.

 

he wanted to walk over to the senior he had recently became acquaintances with but the teen was with his other senior friends. today min ditched yesterday’s bad boy look and [ wore](http://m.photoviewer.naver.com/image?source=http://mimgnews2.naver.net/image/433/2018/03/03/0000041671_001_20180303093035377.jpg&nclicks=art.phplus&tapToBack=false) an black sweater vest over a white button up with jeans.

 

renjun couldn’t help but stare, as the senior somehow looked even better than yesterday. the smoking boy met his stare and winked, making renjun blush. he rubbed his cheeks in an attempt to make the redness go away but his efforts did not go unnoticed by jeno. “i told you! what are you blushing about, injun? cute girl? cute boy?” he pushed, elbowing him.

 

renjun took a step away from him with a hand on his stomach, “ouch! i said it’s no one, jeno. go talk to eric or something if you want to start a fight about crushes.” he retorted, rolling his eyes. donghyuck laughed, “start a fight about crushes with felix and han. they’ll give eric and jeno a run for their money.”

 

jeno stuck his tongue out. “i don’t have to share the brownies i made last night with you guys.” jaemin’s eyes brightened at the word  _ share _ . “take it all back guys! you know jeno’s brownies are like drugs!” jeno smiled mischievously while donghyuck and renjun shared a look of exasperation.

  
  
  


**+++**

  
  
  


later in third block, renjun shook his leg impatiently. he wasn’t in english at the moment as the schedule changed every other day. today his third class was chemistry, a class he could afford to skip. he rose his hand to be excused but it wasn’t that easy.

 

“yes, renjun?” ms. bae asked, changing the current slide. “may i be excused to the bathroom?” he asked, glancing out the door small window to see the familiar black sweatervest walk down the hall. “answer this question first, then you can go to the bathroom. in terms of subatomic particles, explain why the isotopes of carbon are similar yet also different.” renjun mentally sighed.

 

he stayed silent, unable to recall things they had learned in september as it was now towards the end of the first semester. he ignored the snickers of his table mates, hwang hyunjin and choi bomin. “anyone else?” ms. bae asked. jeon heejin rose her hand to explain the answer. “the isotopes of carbon contain the same number of protons but have different numbers of neutrons.” ms. bae nodded, “thank you. hurry back, renjun. you shouldn’t miss anymore of this class if you can’t answer even that question.”

 

renjun apologized quickly before picking up his bag and exiting the classroom. he was lucky the bathrooms were the same direction he need to take to get to the soccer field and bleachers.

 

by the time renjun got there, his acquaintance was sat on the grass behind the bleachers, cigarette in one hand and phone in the other. “i was waiting for you, renjunie. how long did it take to get out of joohyun’s class?” renjun rolled his eyes, “she wanted me to answer a question before i left. why do you always call the teachers by their first name? isn’t that disrespectful?”

 

min shrugged, “they’re calling me by my first name… why can’t i do the same?” the rhetorical question made renjun think for a moment. “i don’t see why you can’t… i guess.” he stuttered, flickering his gaze between the cigarette and the other boy’s lips.

 

“so what’s your first name? since you seem to be obsessed with everyone else’s,” renjun inquired, folding his legs to sit criss cross. “if you insist, my name is minhyung. min is nickname from my friends. most people call me mark, though.” “do they smoke too?” renjun asked, not missing a beat. he didn’t mean to ask something so personal but he couldn’t help it. renjun was a curious person.

 

mark hummed, “kun only smokes juul pods. yukhei does weed and jungwoo does all three but not as much as yukhei, kun and i. jungwoo isn’t exactly a follower,” he explained, tapping his cigarette to get some of the excess ash off of it. “are you a follower, renjun?” mark asked, glancing up at his from above his glasses lenses.

 

renjun shrugged, “depends on the trend.” he stated. mark smirked. “you know what my trend is, baby.” renjun frowned. “no way.” “one drag. that’s all,” mark pushed, moving to sit next to the sophomore with his cancer stick.

 

“this is peer pressure, mark,” renjun whined.

 

“who said we were peers?” mark asked, pulling the cigarette away. “i didn’t know you thought of me like that, baby. anything else you want to confess?”

 

renjun felt his cheeks heat up, forcing him to look away. “c’mon, i’m joking, baby. hey, if you do it once, i won’t bother you anymore, alright?” mark prodded, pulling on the sleeve of renjun’s t-shirt. “promise you’ll stop bothering me about it?” renjun asked, turning to the senior again.

 

mark nodded, holding out the slowly dwindling cigarette to him. “inhale for like half a second and then exhale so the smoke will escape, yeah?” mark explained. it was way easier said than done. renjun inhaled on the paper, coughing before he could let the smoke settle in his lungs for a moment. mark patted renjun's back, helping renjun through his fit. renjun took the cigarette before mark could take another drag of his own.

 

“w-wait,” renjun said in coughs, “i’ll do it again. i can’t be a pussy and let you tell all your friends about it,” renjun reasoned, smiling weakly at mark. the senior smiled back. “what a burst of confidence!” mark exclaimed. “i didn’t think you’d try it again,” mark commented, pulling out another cigarette from the box in his pocket.

 

renjun shrugged in response and looked down at the cigarette. he thought about what jaemin, jeno, and even donghyuck would say if they smelt the ash and smoke on his clothes. part of him had no care in the world. another part of him knew they would find out about what he’d been up to while they were in all their other classes.

 

renjun mentally shrugged to himself and took another drag, this time longer. he blew out slowly, letting the smoke guide itself to mark’s face. “oh shit! sorry, i didn’t mean to—“ mark chuckled, holding renjun’s hands as he tried to wave the smoke away.

 

“don’t apologize, baby. my lungs are already getting close to their due date. besides, that was kind of hot.” mark smirked, leaning closer to renjun. “mark…” “shh, baby. enjoy the moment, alright?”

 

as their lips met, mark tugged on renjun’s shirt to pull him closer, as if they weren’t already close enough. even though renjun had his first kiss before he never counted it since he was rejected two minutes after. we’re all looking at you, na jaemin).

 

mark smelled exactly like what renjun assumed. cigarettes but with other hints of detergent soap and vanilla. ironically for someone who tried to come off as hard and rude, mark kissed renjun like a porcelain doll. he was careful and slow as if either of them could break at any moment.

 

the senior was sure mark could feel his erratic heartbeat but renjun was too caught up in the moment to care.

 

mark’s lips were soft as feathers and renjun noted that the older’s lips tasted like strawberries. for a moment, renjun hoped that his own lips tasted like the coconut chapstick he always used. renjun knotted fingers in mark's hair and pulling lightly, gasping as the older boy licked his bottom lip and bit it softly, most likely to make it bruise later.

 

mark kissed him. renjun kissed him back, soft and sweet. it was a pleasant, warm and beautiful kiss and renjun felt myself relax into it. renjun's heart raced as mark pulled away from him, taking his warmth away. renjun leaned back slowly, letting his eyes flutter open.

 

“not too shabby for someone like you,” mark declared, panting heavily. “what’s that supposed to mean?” renjun asked, feigning disappointment. “you were alright...” mark quipped, tapping his chin feigning thought.

 

“what do i have to do to change your mind about it?” renjun had no idea where his sudden burst of gay confidence came from but he was glad it made an appearance.

 

“you can kiss me, again.” mark suggested, with a sly smile. “gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aeroseouis)


End file.
